a nova de konoha
by Ayuka-chan
Summary: oieee, minha 1 fic , ayuka minako e uma personagen q eu iventei na verdade sou eu XDo que espera por ela na vila mais famosa do mundo ?leiam e descubram
1. Chapter 1

a nova de konoha

meu 1 fic, espero q gostem

naruto nao me pertence,so peguei emprestado XD

capitulo 1: to na area

-finalmente jeguei !!!, disse uma garota com cabelos castanhos compridos, da mesma cor dos olhos,aperente de uns 15 anos

-que dessafios me esperam aki

-agora vo falar com a nova hokage, e acertar as coisas

ela andava pelas ruas pensando o treino, e das novas confussoes que iria enfrentar, quando parou para comer no tipico ichikaru, pois estava com muita fome

tio : yo, voce e nova aqui seja bem-vinda o que vai querer o que ?

ayuka:yo, eu queria um ramen por favor

tio: ja esta saindo

depois de comer,e de conversar, quando ela saiu foi atropelada por um garoto loiro de olhos azuis(ja sabem quem e)  
que fugia de uma outra de cabelos rosas e e que gitava:

sakura:naruto,seu bakaaaaaa volte aki

naruto:gomen sakura-chan T-T

quando se levantou, ficou muito brava,e encarava em quando eles se afastavam

ayuka : que gente estranha, sera que todos aqui sao assim ?

depois de se recompor, seguiu em frente, rumo a hokage

chegando la foi atendida por shizune (depois de rodar muito em konoha XD)

shizune :a voce deve ser a nova aluna pode entar, ela esta de esperando

ayuka:obrigada

entrando na sala encontrou uma mulher loira, escondendo a garrava de sake

tsunande:ora ora nao pensei que voce viria

ayuka: bem eh...

tsunande:a sua sen-sei(nao sei como escreve) falou comigo,e esta tudo certo,voce come? amanha ayuka:mas nao tenho onde ficar ?

tsunande:bom, entao pode ficar na casa da shizune

shizune:pode ficar la

ayuka:arigatou,tsunande-sama

elas se retiram da sala,em quando tsunande ficava terminando seu sake

CONTINUA...

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////0\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

oieeee,gente espero q tenham gostado, do primero capitulo, vejo se continuo essa fic ok ?

sayonaraaaa

by: ayuka-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

minha 1 fic espero q gostem

naruto nao me pertence,so peguei emprestado XD

capitulo 2 :conhecendo o povo

depois da conversa com a tsunande, ayuka foi junto com shizune para a sua casa temporaria,no caminho ela foi mostrando a fila e ayuka se encantava

ayuka:puxa essa vila e interesante

shizune:ahh voce ainda nao viu nada

ayuka: OO nani ?

shizune:nada nao

ayuka:sei (ate pare? que eu acredito)

quando chegaram na casa, ayuka aproveitou para descansar (afinal ela veio de uma vila imaginaria )

shizune:voce nao queria comer antes ?

ayuka:zzzzzzzzzzz

shizune:esta mesmo cansada, boa noite

no dia seguinte, levantou cedo e foi para seu 1 dia, de treino

ayuka:e hora de mostar pra eles o que eu sei fazer

chegando na academia,viu muitos jovens de 12 anos... -espero que nao me chame de velha

ayuka: ficou num canto esperando o sensei chegar, enquanto isso...

naruto:olha aquela garota ali no canto

sakura:quem sera que e ela ?

sasuke:quem se importa

ino:gostei do visual,e tem um belo corpo

shikamaru: que problematico

naruto:eh vamos le ver se ela tem dinheiro,quero comer um ramen

sakura: voce so pensa nisso

sakura:podem deixar eu falo com ela

ino: (exibida)

ayuka viu a garota de cabelo rosa, era a mesma de ontem,que perseguia o loiro

sakura:oi, qual e o seu nome ?

ayuka:oi, me chamo ayuka minako

sakura:voce veio de onde ?

ayuka:da vila yukaiyo

sakura:que interesante, venha conhecer os outros

ayuka:tudo bem

entao ela se aproximava do grupo,e com o tempo foi se apresentando

ino: por que voce nao se apresenta melhor eh ?

ayuka:ta bom, sou ayuka minako, tenho 15 anos, vim da vila yukaiyo,sou chunnin,e eu gosto de treinar, de doces, e me divertir odeio gente malvada,pessoas irritantes meu sonho e ser a ninja mais poderosa de todas,e superar o hokage

naruto:ahahaha voce nunca vai conseguir superar um hokage

ayuka: e mesmo, entao vejamos o que voce sabe

naruto:tudo bem

e entao come? a luta a adivinhem quem venceu ?,(ayuka \o/)

naruto:caramba, voce e boa mesmo

ayuka corada:eh bem sinto muito, fazemos uma promessa, daqui a 3 anos vamos nos encontrar de novo e lutar para ver quem e o mais forte

ayuka:fechado ?

naruto:fechado

eles apertam as maos,e entao depois do treino eles observam o por do sol com sua nova amiga

mas isso era so o come?

CONTINUA ...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o/////////////////////////////o//////////////////////////////////////////////o//////////////////////////

oieeee,galeraa, nao sei fazer fic direito mas to me esfor?ndo

espero que tenham gostado

sayonara

by:ayuka-chan 


End file.
